Something In The Air
by Klausykins
Summary: A drabble - in which Klaus gets the harem he's always wanted, except not in the exact way he wanted it.
1. Chapter 1

_A drabble - in which Klaus gets the harem he's always wanted, expect not in the exact way he wanted it. _

Klaus walked down the stairs and to the door, having heard a knock. He wasn't expecting anyone, and neither one of his siblings would be knocking. He opened the door and saw Elena standing there with Caroline and Bonnie, and he was confused.

"Hello ladies, do what do I owe the pleasure of all three of your companies? Come here to distract me from one of Stefan's master plans?" he asked, not inviting them in. The last thing he needed or wanted was to be caught off guard by any of them.

He was growing tired of the way the Salvatores continued to plot against him. Hadn't he left them alone? He gotten what he wanted and been a good boy, but they still continued to come after him.

Elena was the first to speak. She smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Hi Klaus, we all just came to apologize."

"Yeah, we're done trying to kill you and your siblings," Bonnie added, smiling too.

Klaus frowned and shook his head. "Rubbish. I don't believe that for a second. Especially coming from the three of you." He looked at Caroline. "Especially you."

Caroline tried her best to smile, rocking back on the heels of her feet. "It's true. Plotting against you has gotten so boring and I'm tired of being Klaus Bait."

Klaus laughed softly, just looking at Caroline. He still wanted her, badly, but he knew that it couldn't be this easy. "Well, why don't the three of you come in for a drink and we can chat a little."

The girls followed him into the house and he closed the door, walking them over to the living area. He poured them all a drink as they sat on the couch in a row, looking nervous. He wasn't sure exactly what sort of game they were playing but he would figure it out soon enough.

"So, whose idea was this? This little truce you speak of."

"Elena's," Bonnie said. "She said that we could all probably benefit from being on the same team."

Elena nodded in agreement. "We've noticed that you haven't been a threat to us really since you got your family back, and maybe we could all try and live in peace?"

Klaus scoffed and shrugged his shoulders. "Peace? Sounds like a dream, a fantasy. I don't know if it's possible seeing as your brother boyfriends are hell bent on my extinction."

"That's why we came," Caroline said. "We knew you'd never believe them, so we thought we should be the ones to make the offer."

Klaus liked it every tim she spoke or looked at him. As much as he wished he could shake the feelings he had for her, he knew he couldn't. He still liked her.

"And if I refuse this so-called peace?" he asked, handing them all a drink. He watched the way Elena and Bonnie took sips quickly, while Caroline just looked at him.

"Then, we'll be on our way," Bonnie replied, shrugging. "Not much else we have to say."

"But, if you agree," Elena added, "there's something in it for you."

"In it for me?" Klaus was getting more and more confused by this whole situation. Something wasn't right.

"You get us," Caroline finally said, downing her entire drink. "Right here, right now."

Klaus almost spit out the alcohol in his mouth. Did she just say what he think she said?

"Get all of you? Like, get you to have sex or something?"

Elena's cheeks reddened and Bonnie looked down at her feet. "Yes," Elena practically whispered.

"Bullshit," Klaus said, backing away from the couch. This was a trick. He knew that people in this town slept around a lot with each other, but why were these three girls, girls who hated him nonetheless, offering themselves up to him for sex?

"It's true," Caroline said, standing up. She approached him and placed her hand on her chest, looking into his eyes and smiling. "You can have all three of us, right here, right now if you agree to a peace."

Klaus set his glass down on the coffee table and looked back into Caroline's eyes. He saw something there - a fire, a desire, something - and it intrigued him a little. While having three beautiful women in his bed was tempting, he really only wanted Caroline.

Elena stood up and walked to stand next to Caroline, placing her hand on his chest as well. "Come on, Klaus. I can see the excitement in your eyes."

Klaus was so fucking confused. Was he dreaming? This did not seem possible. He looked over at Bonnie on the couch and saw she had removed her shirt. They were really serious about this. He cleared his throat and grabbed Elena and Caroline's hands, bringing them back over to Bonnie on the couch.

He sat down next to Bonnie and pulled Caroline into his lap, daring her to make the first move. If they were really serious about this, they would be more than happy to show him that by being the first ones to touch and kiss.

Elena moved behind him, her hands on his shoulders. Bonnie was at his side, her hand on one of his thighs, caressing him softly.

"Go ahead, love," he whispered, looking at Caroline as she straddled his waist. "Show me you want me…that you want the peace."

Caroline took a deep breath and cupped his face, leaning in to peck his lips. She meant to pull away quickly, but his hands were on the back of her head, holding her mouth against his. He was a better kisser than she expected him to be, his lips softer and sweeter than she would have anticipated.

Elena pushed them apart, holding Klaus' arms up while Bonnie moved to take off his shirt. Elena's hands massaged his bare shoulders, Bonnie's hands were around his torso, her nails scratching along his stomach muscles lightly.

"Holy shit," Klaus moaned, seeing that they were really fucking serious with this idea. And with their hands on his body, and Caroline's lips on his, he was definitely in the mood for this now.

Caroline smirked and leaned in to kiss along his jaw, her lips brushing against his ear. "Do you want us, Klaus? Do you want to have all of us, right here right now?"

Klaus bit his bottom lip to stifle his moan. This was so fucking hot and they had no idea what they were in for with him. "Yes, sweetheart. I want all of you, right now. I'll keep the peace, I swear it."

"Ha! Yes!" Bonnie said, jumping up from the couch. Klaus looked up and her confused, noticing Elena's hands were no longer on his shoulders. And then Caroline was out of his lap and his massive erection was straining against his pants.

"What? What's happening?" he asked, watching as Bonnie put on her shirt.

"We all had a bet that if we really came over here to do this to you, to proposition you, you wouldn't go for it," Bonnie answered. "Well, Elena didn't think you would, but Caroline and I did."

Klaus looked at them incredulously. They were…they really were playing him? He was up and off of the couch, pushing them towards his door. "Get out, you stupid little girls," he growled, practically ripping open his door and shoving them outside.

"Klaus," Caroline started, but the door was slammed in her face. She sighed, and placed her hand on the door, actually feeling sorry for what they'd done.

"Come on!" Elena said, as she and Bonnie were running for their car. "Before he gets really mad and kills us or something!"

Caroline knew Klaus would never - he needed Elena's blood, Bonnie's magic, and well, just Caroline. She turned around and started to walk away, turning back to look at the house. She saw Klaus' head looking out from one of the windows and she could see the look on his face.

Klaus saw that Caroline was looking at him, but he wasn't returning any kind of nice gesture. He had been played, by high school girls, and he felt like an idiot. But, what hurt more was that he had felt something between he and Caroline and knew she had, too.

Caroline turned around again and walked towards the car, her lips still tingling from their kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

_A drabble - in which Klaus intends to seek revenge on Caroline for her part in tricking him with Elena and Bonnie. _

Caroline turned off her bedside lamp and got into bed, getting under the covers. She was exhausted from a long day at school and planning of another dance and was glad to be in bed even if it was only after nine o'clock.

She sighed as she relaxed into bed, her eyes closing. She felt a breeze against her neck and closed her eyes. They reopened almost instantly as she sat up in bed, looking at her open window. That was odd, hadn't it just been closed a minute ago?

She reached over to turn on her lamp but froze when she heard his voice.

"I wouldn't turn that on if I were you, love," Klaus said. She looked and saw him standing in the corner, half in shadow, half illuminated by the moonlight.

"Kl-Klaus, what are you doing here?" she asked, hoping that the fear creeping into her voice wasn't so evident to him.

Klaus walked closer to her, standing at the foot of her bed. "I just came to see how you were, Caroline. I haven't seen you since that little _prank_ you and your friends played on me last week."

_Was Klaus bitter?_ she wondered.

Caroline swallowed. "Um, are you still mad about all of that?" she asked, already knowing the answer to her own question.

Klaus let his fingers brush against the end of her blanket. He could see that her toes were very close to his fingers but resisted the urge to touch them. "Not angry, love. I'm over it."

Caroline didn't think he was _over it_, but she remained in her bed, not knowing what else to do. "So, are you here to like, kill me or something?"

Klaus laughed. It was an odd sound, Caroline thought, as she hadn't been around him enough to hear it. "Kill you? Caroline, do you really think so low of yourself that your life has no value?"

He walked around her bed and sat next to her, kicking off his shoes. "I've come to show you just how _over it_ I really am."

Caroline swallowed again. What the hell did that mean? She saw him kicking off his shoes and her eyes widened. Was he going to get into bed with her? Did he wanted to sleep with her? Would she allow that? Did she even want to sleep with him?

_Yes_, she told herself. She knew the answer was yes that she did want him. They had shared a connection when they had kissed back at his house. His touch had made her body heat up, had made her curious as to just how good he could be with the rest of her body.

Klaus took off his jacket and then his shirt, discarding them on the floor next to his shoes. He pulled the covers away from her and smiled when he saw her little nightgown. "Fantastic," he said, slowly climbing into bed with her, his body hovering above hers as she laid back in fear.

"Are you afraid, Caroline?" he asked, his voice a whisper, his lips inches from hers.

Caroline looked into his eyes and shook his head. "I'm not afraid of you, Klaus."

"Then kiss me," he taunted, his lips curling into a smirk as he leaned closer but didn't close the gap between their mouths entirely.

Caroline took a deep breath and closed her eyes, her lips finding his and brushing against them softly. She moaned when she felt him kiss her back, his mouth an eager frenzy against hers.

"Mmm, you taste so good, sweetheart," he moaned, letting his body relax on top of hers. He settled between her legs, liking that her legs instantly wrapped around his hips.

Caroline brushed her hands through his hair, holding his mouth against hers as they kissed. She could feel his erection straining against his pants and dangerously close to her core. Her legs wrapped tighter around his hips, pressing him against her.

Klaus growled low in his throat when he felt her pressed against him. He had to remind himself of the task at hand. His tongue parted her lips and dipped into her mouth, liking how soft and smooth her own tongue felt as she tangled it against his.

Caroline whimpered, the electric charges surging through her body with the feel of his body and tongue. She didn't know it could be this good with someone, that someone could make her writhe and feel so wanton.

Klaus reached a hand over her right thigh, caressing her soft skin. He moved it in between their bodies, slowly rubbing circles against her over her panties. "_Caroline_," he moaned as he felt the wet patch over the fabric, evidence of her arousal for him.

Caroline pulled away from his mouth, moaning when she felt his hand against her. He was moving in such forceful circles that she felt her body start to shake with the pleasure. "Klaus, _please_," she begged, not wanting him to stop.

Klaus kissed along her jaw and down to her neck, sucking on her skin lightly, his hand never relenting. He liked that he had her begging for him. He'd always known that she was denying the chemistry between them, and after tonight she wouldn't be able to any longer.

Caroline moaned and whimpered louder as she felt herself getting so close to that delicious edge. Just a few more little passes of his hand against her and -

Klaus pulled his hand away and sat up, hopping off of her bed. He grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head, his shoes on soon after that.

Caroline opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. It took her a minute to understand what was happening, what he was denying her.

"Wait, where the _fuck_ are you going? I was so close."

"I know," he replied, smiling at her. He leaned over and pecked her lips quickly, making his way to her window.

"So, wait, you're leaving? You're going to leave me here like this?" she asked, sitting up and glaring at him. How the fuck could he do this to her? She had been so close, practically right there.

"It hurts when someone plays with your feelings, now doesn't it?"

Caroline frowned. Oh, this was his payback to her. This was the whole reason why he came over here. _This was worse than death_, she thought. His hand had moved against her so expertly, and she knew the impending orgasm she was supposed to have was going to be magnificent. But, he'd taken it away from her and now they were even.

"You're a bastard, you know that?"

Klaus smirked at her and bowed. "Thank you, sweetheart." He went to start climbing out through her window, but stopped, looking at her. "Oh, and do me a favor…when you touch yourself when I'm gone, and I know you will, make sure to think of _me_."

Caroline growled and grabbed a pillow, tossing it at him as he darted out her window. She laid back on her bed in a huff, her arms crossing over her chest.

"What an asshole," she said, her body feeling so wound up and eager for the release it so deserved. She sighed and closed her eyes, taking a few deep breaths.

After she couldn't take it anymore she reached her hand down her body and into her panties, her fingers moving slow circles against herself. It wasn't nearly as good as when Klaus had been touching her, but this would do.

_For now._


End file.
